The sum of two numbers $x$ and $y$ is 399, and the value of the fraction $\frac{x}{y}$ is 0.9. What is the value of $y - x$?
Explanation: We have the system of equations: \begin{align*}
x + y &= 399 \\
\frac{x}{y} &= 0.9 \\
\end{align*} From the second equation, multiplying both sides by $y$ gives $x=.9y$. Next, substituting the second equation into the first to eliminate $x$ gives $.9y+y=399$, or $y=210$. Plugging in this value into the first equation in the original system of equations gives $x+210=399$ or $x=189$. Thus, $y-x=210-189=\boxed{21}$.